Speed Dial
by Feathertop
Summary: AU  HER roommate is HIS obsessive, stalkerish, psycho fan girl. Given these circumstances, is she to blame that her speed dial 1 is his phone number? Aya X Rei
1. Switched

**SPEED DIAL**  
By: Feathertop

**A/N:** Ahahaha? (barely dodges the flying knives) I'm so sorry I went missing for a hundred years! I'll try to make up for it with uh… (cough) faster (cough) updates so please forgive me? And for the weird ending of POYS, my sincerest apologies...

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to own Rei – I mean – I do not own GALS. :D

**A/N:** Cheers to my best friend, Ryan, for giving me the "push" to write fanfics again. To my _insane_ best friend, Eric, for constantly putting "thoughts" into my head, to my _sadistic _best friend, Keia, for proof reading, and to Drei, for "indirectly" giving me the idea for the plot! You guys are so AWESOME!

-x-o-x-o-x-**Chapter 1 - Switched (Aya's POV)** –x-o-x-o-x-

"Aiyeeee!!"

I looked up from my book to see Mami, my roommate, panting like crazy. She usually did that so I didn't bother asking what happened to her. She probably saw another one of those "hot" guys on her way to our apartment.

"Aya, you will not guess what happened to me today!" she squealed like a high school girl as I placed the book I was reading aside and adjusted my position on the bed so I could listen to her properly.

"Hmm… You… uhm, saw this really, really handsome guy?"

"Even better!" she made a dramatic pose and started squealing again. "Remember the guy I told you about a few days ago?"

"Uhm, which guy?" She told me about so many guys that I lost track and even if I kept a record of every guy she met, it would take me ten years to list them all up. I could even fill up a whole library with just their names!

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating but really, the list is just… long.

"The really-really-really hot guy!"

I remember her saying the same line with other guys so I just pretended I knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, I remember! That… really… hot guy." I finished tentatively but she must have missed the uncertainty in my voice for she continued her rambling about how she met him again and how she's so sure he's her prince charming in disguise and so on.

"And then… And then…" At this point, insert a dreamy sigh, a momentary silence where in she'll stare up the ceiling with starry eyes and finally, another dreamy sigh. I resisted the urge to just let her be.

"And then?"

"He… he… he…"

"He?"

"HE GLANCED AT ME!! For 1.2 seconds!!" she fanned herself frantically. "It was such a magical moment! Time stopped and my heart practically burst out of my rib cage! We stared at each other, knowing that we were made for one another… And then… he disappeared."

I stared at her for a moment.

"So, uhm, he _magically_ appeared and disappeared?"

"No, of course he did not just _magically appear_. That's just silly! I was looking for him around university since this morning and when I finally found him and we stared into each other's eyes, he _magically disappeared_."

I looked at her in silence and laughed.

"What?" she demanded exasperatedly.

"Oh nothing, Mami-chan, it's just amusing how much of an obsessive stalker you are." I gave her my sweetest smile, hoping it would be enough to make her forget the fact that I called her a "stalker".

"I am not a STALKER!!"

And then again, maybe my smile isn't as sweet as I thought it would be.

"Just because I put an effort into making my happy ending come true doesn't mean I'm a stalker!"

"Of course, just because you _practically_ tail the guy everywhere doesn't make you a stalker at all."

"Exactly! Wait… Hey, I do not tail the guy _everywhere_! I just happened to be where he is at all times, that's all."

"Uh-huh…"

"…" She glared at me and I merely replied with another laugh. "I photocopied his schedule just now and I even know where he is at specific times! I'm amazing, aren't I? I even have his phone number! Of course, I had to go through hell just to get this but it's worth it. Would you believe I bribed my classmate in this certain class just to get him to ask his friend's brother to tell his girlfriend to make her cousin copy _his_ contact number?"

I blinked several times. Wow, uhm, I got lost there.

"I am going to set this on my speed dial!"

"Mami?"

"Yes?"

"You're still sane, right?"

"WHAT!"

"Just asking..."

She glared at me again before sitting on my bed with me. Taking my book with her index finger and her thumb, she held it before her and scrunched up her nose as if it were the most disgusting thing she's ever seen.

"You know, Aya, if you sit around here and just… read… you're going to miss all the fun in life."

"I have all the fun I need right **here**." I snatched my book back and stuck my tongue out playfully at her. She smiled and pinched my nose.

"Ugh, I give up… Aya, you're nineteen – for crying out loud – get yourself a freaking love life!! Get out more and have fun!"

And here we go again with my love life.

"Ah, oh, look at the time! I have to go to the library and finish my report!" And again, I was avoiding the topic but I didn't care as I scuttled to put on my shoes and jacket.

"Fine, but before you leave, let me borrow your phone! I need to make a prank, uh, I mean… I need to call someone!" I shook my head, grinning. She replied with _The Look_. Ack, not _The Look_! Sure, she did this a lot of times before but I just can't seem to get immune to her big puppy dog eyes.

Can't resist… No… Make it stop!

"Fine."

And we switched phones.

-x-o-x-o-x-

It took me longer than usual to reach the library because of a few distractions. People were a bit too friendly today.

I rummaged through the bookshelves and surprisingly, I found myself thinking of what my roommate told me. Am I really a bookworm? Sure, I love books but I do love getting out sometimes and just have fun but… I guess I never have the time.

And what is it with her rushing my love life anyway?

Scratch that, I don't have a love life.

Why are people getting on my case very often nowadays?

Am I that closed off?

Great, I'm actually worried about it. No, this is just the effect of thinking too much on that bookworm comment. Maybe if I stop delving on the matter, it would go away. Yep, it would just go away.

-Aha! I found the book I needed!

Turning right, I continued to walk until I reached the very end of the library where I usually sat. I was too busy looking through the windows that I didn't notice that someone was using my favorite table.

I came closer and found that the stranger was a guy. He was sleeping so peacefully that I took a step back to use the other table so not to disturb him. I guess someone likes it here as much as I do. Although apparently, he utilizes the table far more "creatively" than I do.

Without thinking twice, I left with his dark brown hair as the last thing on my mind. It looked so dark that it almost seemed black but I'm pretty sure it's dark brown –a really, really, dark brown. But I guess, it could look black at some point but I really think it's dark brown-

Wait.

Why am I debating with myself?

More importantly, why am I debating with myself about that guy's hair color?

"Breathe." I told myself and tucked the stray strands of my dark blue hair behind my ear. I probably just need to eat and take a break or something. Yes, that's just what I need.

But I should finish this report first.

-x-o-x-o-x-

I had returned from the grocery store with our snacks. It would have taken me sooner if not for my mother who called earlier just to remind me of how _poorly_ I was doing with my studies. According to her, I am so _lazy_ and so _ignorant_ and that I don't even deserve the effort she and father are doing for my future.

But I guess I understand them. I mean, they've worked so hard just to get me here and I guess their high expectations are just… I don't know… reasonable? I guess I should stop complaining. I mean, they wouldn't expect anything that I'm not capable of doing, right?

Right.

That's comforting enough.

Plastering a smile on my face, I headed up stairs to our room while greeting our neighbors along the way. When I finally got to our door, I grabbed my keys and-

Grabbing my keys… keys… keys-

Where are my keys?!

Oh God, don't tell me I forgot my keys inside… Ack, I am such a klutz!

I took Mami's phone from my bag. She had set my number in the first speed dial so I simply pressed the said number, not bothering to look at the screen.

Ten rings.

That's surprising, she's not answering. That's not like her.

I tried again. I tried four times and finally, on the fourth try, after three rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

I froze.

The voice on the other line belonged to a guy. It sounded so monotonous and cold… and really, really annoyed at that moment. Nonetheless, it was one of those clear, soothing types.

He had a nice voice.

Although I'm not quite sure why I find his monotony _soothing_.

"Hello?" He said again, this time, just a bit gentler.

It took five seconds for me to realize that I wasn't answering back. Oh God, I was being rude!

"Ah, haha! Uhm, I'm sorry, I think I dialed the wrong number! Haha! I'm really, really sorry!" I quickly ended the call. My heart was racing like mad. That was just too embarrassing!

Whose number did I call anyway?

I checked the speed dial options and found…

"Rei Otohata? Who is this guy? Probably a friend of Mami's that I didn't know about? But why didn't she tell me she changed her settings? She could've at least – then maybe I wouldn't have - Ugh…"

This time, I made sure to look at the screen as I dialed my own number. It took three rings to make Mami answer the phone. I sighed in relief when I heard her voice.

"Mami? Where are you? I forgot my keys inside and I'm stuck outside the door."

I was making weird sentences – very obvious, awkward ones at that, but my mind was panicking too much to care. I could've jumped ten feet in the air when she said, "I'll be there in a jiff!"

"Okay, thanks… and Mami… I am never going to switch phones with you again..."

-x-o-x-o-x- END OF CHAPTER –x-o-x-o-x-

A/N: Uh, so, uh… why are you guys holding torches? - Eeep, mercy? OH! By the way, thank you so much for reading! I hope the first chapter is okay given that it's been a really long time since I last wrote a fanfic. It would also be really wonderful if you leave a comment. I'm sorry again for the oh-so long absence.


	2. A Call

**SPEED DIAL  
**By: Feathertop

**A/N: **So, uh… hello again? My updates are rather slow, huh? Well, school's being a pain. And we had required summer classes. So yeah, I'm so sorry about that. I've been trying to find time to write this though. And this is sort of a rush, so yeah, please bear with it.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Rei, I mean uh, I do not own GALS.

**Random Question: **Who plays GaiaOnline? What's your username? Haha. xD

-x-o-x-o-x- **Chapter 2 – A Call (Rei's POV)** –x-o-x-o-x-

Say, what would you do if you were in a situation where in your psychotic roommate that's so "passionate" about his image started playing punk rock music at five in the morning, disrupting your _chances_ of actually sleeping?

"REIIII, cool, huh? What do you think?"

…

Maybe I should just kill him and save the world.

Or maybe I should torture him first. I should probably skin him alive or something, or pluck his eyelashes one by one, scrape his nails off, corrode his skin layer by layer if possible, poke his eyes out-

Come to think of it, I could formulate a_ lot_ of ways to torture the bastard. It might take me some time to plan and prepare though.

But…

Is it worth it?

I stared at the bastard.

Never mind. I do not wish to spend my time and effort just doing that.

"Hey, I'm talking here!"

"Ah."

"Don't just 'ah' me, tell me what you _freakin'_ think!" Yuuya sounded so exasperated that I found myself smirking. I do not know why I find it amusing to aggravate people.

"You…" I stared at his **punk** get-up. Raising a brow, I told him my usual reply. "You look gay."

"You thought the jock-look last week was gay too. And that other one—"

"I think all labels are gay."

"And yet you're in one."

"I'm not into stereotypes." I raised a skeptical brow.

"You are-"

"Amuse me."

"You're like one of those emo or gothic types. I can't tell the difference…"

"Emo kids are pansies. Goths are idiots." I told him flatly. "Furthermore, we're in college, no longer in high school so stop being stereotypical."

Ignoring my comment, he smiled, "I'm not. I'm just being different. I know we're in college. I mean, think of it this way, someone who acts like he's in high school would surely attract attention, right? Who knows, she might even look my way and find what a great guy I am!"

I gave him an odd look.

He's a compulsive romantic who can't seem to get the girl. He's been changing his image to get her attention although apparently, his attempts have gone unnoticed. There's just one thing that I respect him for: He never gives up.

Who's the girl that he's so crazy about?

I never bothered knowing.

Besides, it wouldn't make a difference if I knew because I wouldn't care.

"So, what time did you sleep?" He asked again.

Also, he's one of those types who can't stand being silent for more that a minute- which I find annoying but what can I do?

And again, the thought of killing him crossed my mind. I've been thinking very dark thoughts lately and it hasn't shown any signs of improvement. Lack of sleep does that to you, I guess.

Shaking my head to dismiss the notion, I replied, "3 a.m."

"Wow, so you only slept for 2 hours!"

I gave him a death glare. "And whose fault is that?"

He gave me a sheepish grin. "So, uhm, aren't you going to get dress since you're already up?"

I merely yawned and went to bed again.

"Hey, we have a class at 7." I heard him pause, realization dawning on him. He's so slow sometimes. "Oh… you're going to skip Math again?"

Action taken: I ignored him.

Reason: I find talking tiresome.

Elaboration: The world could continue living without me talking.

More explanation: Go jump off a cliff.

"Don't we have a long test today?"

_Oh shit._

Grumbling and glaring at the door of the bathroom, I grabbed a towel.

-x-o-x-o-x-

I tried to appear interested in whatever the professor was talking about but apparently, it was an extremely difficult task. He was speaking about proving theorems and arithmetic whatnot. God, what fun.

Conveniently, I was seated beside a window, so rather than passing out from boredom, I decided to watch what's happening outside.

The September wind was blowing hard. Not that I care, of course. I just find it highly amusing how the people outside keep on getting their hair all over their faces. And if not hair, leaves. Autumn is such a wonderful season, don't you think?

I lazily glanced at the teacher (who knows, maybe he was telling us something that's actually interesting) but that was a mistake for I almost passed out but luckily, at the last second, I tore my gaze away from him and directed it to what was happening outside again.

A gust of wind.

Miniskirts being blown upwards.

Screaming dimwits (whoever told them to wear miniskirts on a windy day, anyways?).

And a variety of exposed underwear.

Yeah, this is definitely more interesting than what the toad over there is talking about. And when I say interesting, I meant their expressions, not the… displayed… things that aren't suppose to be showcased for the world to see.

I am not a pervert. Cough.

Seriously.

Another gust of wind swept across the field.

But this time I took no notice of the screaming dimwits, instead, a dark-blue haired girl caught my eye. She was wearing **jeans** so my mind instantly registered her as one of those smart people. She was eating something and looked like she was enjoying doing so. My stomach rumbled. (Damn, I forgot I didn't eat breakfast.)

She was rather far so I couldn't exactly give intricate details to her facial features. She had a slender frame though. And the way she walked, it had such a graceful feel to it.

I grimaced at myself while supporting my temples with a loose fist. Hah, I must be so bored that I'm actually giving so much attention to a stranger.

She smiled when someone approached her and everything about her seemed to have turned lighter. A smirk tugged at my lips. Charming smile.

"Hey, Rei… Rei… REI!" someone was trying to distract me.

"Don't disturb me." I waved the annoying voice off.

"But dude, the class _already ended_. We're off to the cafeteria. Wanna come?"

"I said stop bothering- Classes ended?"

"Er yeah."

Oh. I slapped myself mentally. What's wrong with me?

-x-o-x-o-x-

The next class would begin an hour later and I forgot that we had a report to pass today so I found myself trudging towards the library. The first thing that I noticed about the particular building was a banner where all the rules were placed.

Maintain silence was put in big, black, bold letters. I shrugged, that wouldn't be a problem with me so I went inside, failing to notice the rule just below the 'maintain silence' one.

No eating/drinking.

And since I didn't see that one, I also didn't see the **'No Sleeping'** sign.

Anyway, I walked in and found a lot of people doing a study group. Every table was occupied so I was forced to hunt for an empty one. In my search for an empty table, I didn't notice that I was already in the farthest corner of the library.

Well, as long as there's nobody else around to bother me.

I slumped on a chair and instantly did my report. It took me about 15 minutes. I was always good when it came to doing things at the last minute.

I yawned.

Wow, I'm bored…again.

I took a pack of gummi bears from my pack and decided to stare at the ceiling. Bah, nothing special about it. I bit the bear's head off and looked at the old bookshelves. Is this part of the library untouched or something, the books are dusty. I give up. Trying to entertain myself in this place is useless.

I ate another gummi bear.

God, I'd do _anything_ to be on a soft, comfy bed right now.

-And another bear-

With lots of soft pillows.

-and another-

And air conditioning.

-and another-

Yep, definitely with air conditioning.

-yawn-

And no annoying Yuuya.

With that final thought, I gave in to sleep.

--

I woke up an hour later.

Brilliant, I'm late for class.

-x-o-x-o-x-

I was about to head home when my phone rang. It was from Yuuya and the desire to murder him immediately flashed through my mind. I shook myself. I need to stop thinking dark thoughts, dammit. This is getting unhealthy.

"Rei, where are you? Could you come over to Mr. Lolli's Ice Cream Haven? I have something **VERY IMPORTANT** to tell you."

"Are you sure it's that important?"

"Yes!"

"Hn."

"Ok, now that hurt! Don't you trust me?"

"Hn. Hard Question. No."

"Oh, c'mon, Rei! Just this once! Please??"

"…"

"I won't bother you for a whole week if you come!"

"Make that forever and you have a deal."

"Reeeiiiiii"

"Whining won't get you anywhere."

"All right, all right! I won't bother you for a week and I'll buy your supply of gummi bears for a month!"

"…Hm."

"Well?"

"Not interested." I ended the call. Everybody knew that the only thing that bastard considers important is finding his "soulmate". Meeting at an ice cream haven is suspicious enough. And surely, the only reason why he wants me there is so I could help him get the girl. How annoying.

But like I said, I'm not interested.

I shoved the phone into my pocket just as it began to ring again.

Damn that Yuuya, he never gives up! I decided to ignore the ringing.

Riiiiinnggggg!

Ignoring.

RRRIIINNNGG!

Must ignore!!

**RRRIIINGGG!!**

I became more annoyed at every ring. And finally, reaching my limit at his fourth attempt, I took my phone out and said, "**Hello**."

I didn't even bother hiding my annoyance. Maybe his tiny brain would somehow get the notion that I didn't want to participate in his silly games through hearing my irritated voice.

That was wishful thinking on my part, though.

But what joy if that were to come true!

I expected to hear his chirpy voice but instead, silence met me.

I looked at the screen, it wasn't Yuuya's number.

(cricket sounds)

Ooopss.

"Hello?" I tried a little gentler this time.

"Ah, haha! Uhm, I'm sorry, I think I dialed the wrong number! Haha! I'm really, really sorry!"

Beep. The line was dead.

I stared at my phone.

That caller… had a very angelic voice though. It was one of those types that you could listen to the whole day and not get tired of. It was even one of those types that could make you feel peaceful--

I shook myself. A random girl just called me and all I could think about is how sweet her voice sounded when I should be figuring out how she got my number?!

Wow, there really must be something _wrong_ with me!

But I guess that's normal since I only had **two hours of sleep** --

…

Damn that Yuuya! I'm going to **kill** him when he gets home!

-x-o-x-o-x- END OF CHAPTER –x-o-x-o-x-

**A/N:** So much for not thinking about dark thoughts, ne, Rei? Cough. So uhm, sorry. That was all I could do. I was going to give up on this story since I have no time and all. But yeah, you reviewers made me want to continue. Thank you! :D

Leave me nice messages? :3


	3. Cancer

**SPEED DIAL****  
**By: Feathertop

**Special Thanks to: **Asurahaya020; framed-high ; shinjuku041; cassiopeia09; CuteBubbles; amyloveseli; Fled; kaurama-kasuki; imazuok; blargh; Miami (Do I know you personally?); anghelika; Screaming Siopao; idioticsmile; bluelover; beanutputter; Rhanie (omg. Imy.); cold summer night; Crystal Wings and Black Roses; animelyn23; corry-sshi.

**A/N:**Thank you for that last review that reminded me of this story and my apologies to those I've kept waiting. Really, I'm very sorry. Two years is a very long time but I hope you guys are still out there. Cheers to all you awesome people. (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GALS.

**- Chapter 3 – Cancer (Aya's POV) -  
**

The last thing I could remember before I was dragged into the clubroom by Mami was reading a cookbook about Italian meals on one hand and reviewing for our exam on Anatomy and Physiology on the other. Then again, I guess I was more focused on the cookbook than the textbook. I don't think I'll ever be able to cook anything close to those flawless pictures on the book though, and even if I tried, it'll probably come out as something black and inedible and… alien. I really do fail as a woman.

Sulk, sulk, sulk.

-Ah! I only have two weeks and a half till the prelim exams! Note to self: I have to reorganize my daily schedule and increase my study time to 4 hours per night.

Yosh, I'll make sure to do my very best!I smiled to myself, I feel so pumped up now. I'll have to do two weeks worth of requirements later so I'll have no distractions tonight. Now then, I have a report on microbiology to do and then there's the worksheets I ha—

"You're not listening!" Mami pointed a perfectly manicured finger at me, accusingly. The look on her face almost made me take a step back. Etoo, I forgot I should be paying attention. What was she talking about again? I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that new guy she keeps stalking- er- following around.

"Aya, guys won't find you attractive if you keep randomly changing your facial expressions like some mentally deranged person, you know."

I felt the heat rush up to my face and I quickly hid behind my handkerchief. "How embarrassing..." I muttered. Mami laughed, which caused my face to color even more.

"You're too funny!" She gradually stopped laughing, took a deep breath and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Anyway, anyway. As I was saying. This guy in my English class is actually his roommate! Of course, I had to use all my connections just so I could sit next to the roommate guy. He even said that maybe we'd have lunch together sometime. This is too much, Aya! I'm so happy I could die! To think that I'm this close to eating lunch with my Prince! Ah, it starts with one lunch, then my prince would say that I'm- ah! Then we would-"

And there she went off to her fantasy land again. I watched as she did her routine dreamy sigh, staring up the ceiling, and second dreamy sigh. I laughed to myself. Mami sure works hard, even though most of her time ends up being spent day dreaming about her prince charming.

I wonder if I should try what she's doing sometime. After all, she seems like she's having so much fun. Then again, I don't think I can ever focus on anything non-academic. Much less stalk someone I barely even know. That would be so embarrassing. What would my parents think if they find out?

They'd be sure to disown me.

"Bookworm-chan."

I looked at Mami. Oh, she was finished with her fantasy?

"Yes, stalker-chan?" I ignored the bookworm comment and put on my sweetest smile, but to no avail. Mami's eyes had already turned into slits after hearing the word 'stalker'.

I suddenly fear for my life.

"I am not a stalker! I am a romantic!" She grabbed me by the shoulders. "A ROMANTIC!"

"Then, romantic stalker-chan?"

She had then begun shaking me. "ROMANTIC ONLY!"

"Hai, hai."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Hoshino-san, you're early as usual." My chemistry instructor, Yunomi-sensei, said from the laboratory door. His gray hair was neatly brushed up and his white lab coat, carefully ironed. Needless to say, sensei was a man who was incredibly OC when it came to cleaning.

"Ohayo, sensei." I beamed. Chemistry was my 2nd subject in the morning and I dearly enjoy it.

I observed as sensei began unpacking his things on the table. I see he has prepared more worksheets for us today. His worksheets are usually practical so they're relatively easy. Sensei didn't like giving his students unnecessary hardships, after all.

"Ah. Ainoyu-san is retiring next week. So, Deinoyu-san and I, have to divide his students between the two of us. Kore wa, this class will have 6 new students. I'll have to reshuffle the groupings then." Sensei said with a dimpled smile, his eyes appeared like lines.

I nodded. I hope he assigns me a better partner this time. My last partner was completely lazy and made me do everything myself. She just simply watched as I performed the experiments and did the worksheets. It would've been okay if she didn't have a habit of commenting rudely on everything I do. Ah, but I really shouldn't complain. I couldn't do anything about it, after all.

More like, I don't want to do anything about it. I really don't want to cause any trouble to sensei.

"Yunomi-sensei!" A blonde boy wearing a cowboy's outfit rushed into the laboratory and ran up to sensei. "I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Nani, Asou-kun?" Sensei looked up from his papers with a serene look. "Ah, again with the peculiar attire, I see."

Ah, his name is Asou-san?

"Ehh, never mind my attire! Can I be assigned under you class? Please?" His voice sounded so desperate. I could almost imagine him on his knees, begging. I giggled to myself; he looked like a wounded puppy- a wounded cowboy puppy.

"The list is final, asou-kun."

Asou-san now looked like he was just informed that someone he loved died. He looked powerless, almost forlorn. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to grasp for words to say.

"..Come on, sensei, can't you do anything about it? This is a life and death situation!"

"And why is that?"

"You know how poor my performance in chemistry is, sensei! Chemistry and I just aren't meant to be. We're like water and oil! Fire and Ice! We REPEL each other! Two natural forces that just can't blend in harmony! Pieces in a puzzle that just won't fit together! It's like an unwritten law passed down by the universe itself!"

"Your first statement was enough to describe your situation, Asou-kun." Yunomi-sensei had a ghost of a smile, playing on his lips. "If the both of you just can't be together, switching you to my class won't mean better results."

"I knowww. But my friend is in this class! He's the only one who can help me with the tests and the worksheets!"

"You mean, you leech off of him?"

"What? No!" He now looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "Senseiiiii."

"Hontou ni, Asou-kun, I would like to help. But the list is final. If you really want to do something about it, you'll have to take the matter to the science department head."

The blonde seemed like his whole body had turned into stone as he listened to what the instructor said. With every succeeding word that came from the teacher's mouth, Asou-san's soul seemed to keep drifting further and further away from his body.

"A-Ah, sou desu ne." His voice came out in a whisper. "Thanks anyway, sensei."

"Gomen ne, Asou-kun. But if you'd like, you can ask Hoshino-san's help over there." Yunomi-sensei pointed over to me. Asou-san's amber eyes followed and settled on me as well. My own eyes widened by a fraction as surprise caught me for a second, but I quickly recovered and gave them both a smile.

But as soon as Asou-san's eyes have registered my presence, his face went red and he immediately looked away.

"A-ah, I don't want to trouble your students, sensei."

"You'd rather trouble old men?" Sensei rubbed his chin, trying hard not to laugh. "Well, if that's your preference, I won't say anything about it. You have the liberty, after all."

"W-what! Don't misunderstand!" He began making frantic hand movements as sensei couldn't control himself from laughing any longer.

"Most people are post-modernists now so it's really all right. However, I don't share your preference. I'm happily married for 35 years, after all."

"SENSEEEIII!"

Sensei chuckled even more. "Just teasing you, son. Well, now, second period's about to start. Hurry along."

"Evil old man." Asou-san grumbled but Yunomi-san only smiled at the comment.

I watched as the blonde cowboy left the laboratory. His broad back seemed to scream utter humiliation.

What a funny guy.

The bell for the second period had rung and it wasn't long before I completely forgot about the blonde cowboy. We were doing another experiment, after all.

I hummed and began to do my work, not bothering to wait for my partner.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Ayaa! Over here!" Mami waved over to me. She was seated by the window a few feet away.

"You're only eating that for lunch?" I asked, staring at the bowl of vegetable salad she had.

"I need to keep my body fit, you know." She grinned and helped me with some of my books. "Oh, I have to tell you something. I skipped a couple of classes and checked through my prince's schedule but he wasn't in any of his morning classes! Oh God, did he get sick or something? What if some rabid psychotic stalker had abducted him? What if we never get to see each other again! What am I going to do?"

"You skipped a couple of your classes?" I frowned at her after carefully tucking a bookmark in one of my books.

"Never mind that! Such insignificant details don't really matter! What's more important is knowing where my prince is!"

"I'm sure he'll be present tomorrow. You can tail him then. Ne, mami, do you think this part over here will come out in the exams? Hm, maybe I should just study everything. I still have enough time today. Ne, ne, maybe I can even study for the midterm lessons in advance if I finish early!"

"You get all excited over studying. How much more of a nerd can you get?"

"How mean! I'm only preparing for the exams." I exclaimed, surprised to find myself so flustered.

"Yeah, which is three weeks away."

"Two weeks and a half."

"Whatever. You're such a nerdy child, Aya." She scrunched up her nose and look at my books with disgust. "Why don't you eat your food first?"

"Hai, hai."

We ate in silence but Mami seemed restless.

When she was halfway done with her salad, she looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot someone. I was tempted to ask who she was looking for but decided against it. She's probably turned on her hot guy radar or something and sending her sensors all over the room.

"Ah!" She suddenly stood up and waved frantically to some person behind me. I didn't bother looking at the direction and just continued eating. She probably found another hot guy and is now trying to snatch his attention with the frantic waving.

"Roommate-of-my-prince-kun! Over here, over here!" Mami had now gone to fetch the person.

"Honda-san, I do have a name." came a male voice.

"Oh? What was it again? And you still haven't changed your outfit? "

I tried not to laugh. Poor roommate-kun, he should've known that Mami's memory rotates and revolves only around her prince.

"Yuya. Asou Yuya!"

"Asou-san?" I suddenly blurted out without even realizing just as I had turned around to look at the two of them. It really was that blonde cowboy from earlier!

"H-hoshino-san!" He turned red in an instant. "A-ah! Sorry about earlier! That was so embarrassing! I'm so sorry you had to witness that!"

"You two are acquainted! How wonderful! We should all go on a double date next time!" Mami exclaimed, enthusiastically. I could almost imagine her jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Honda-san! Isn't that a little too—"

"Hn, I really shouldn't have come here." I turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Heat immediately crept up to my face. He had such a handsome face. His dark brown hair looked almost black and it veiled his calm blue-gray eyes. It was like every angle of him was carved to perfection.

"Heh? Don't be like that, Rei! I promised I'd pay for your lunch today, after all."

"Hn." His mouth had formed a straight line as he took the seat across me and shifted his eyes on the window.

"So then, introductions, introductions. This is my buddy, Otohata Rei!" Asou-san declared. "Rei, this is Hoshino-san. And this is Honda-san. Eto, Honda-san? H-Honda-san, are you okay?"

I looked at Mami. She was starry eyed now and looked ready to faint. She must've been like this ever since Otohata-san arrived. How did I not notice? Otohata-san must be the prince she keeps following around!

She recovered after a few minutes and had grabbed Otohata-san's hand. "Rei-kun, what are you like?"

Otohata-san eyed her icily and calmly withdrew his hand. "What am I like?"

"Yes, yes. Describe yourself! I'd really like to know!" Mami's enthusiasm didn't falter.

I found myself wanting to know too. Oh God, has Mami's disease finally reached me? I knew it was communicable at some point!

"In terms of cancer, I'm benign- I keep to myself and I could care less about other people. That idiot over there, on the other hand, is malignant. He can't stay put. He constantly seeks attention and bothers everyone he knows. His brand of abnormal overgrowth invades and spreads like wildfire." He said plainly with a blunt affect. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, aho-kun, where is my lunch?"

…

"Oi, oi! Who are you calling a malignant cancer?" Asou-san reacted a few seconds later.

"Ahaha. You two really get along!" I giggled, and the two of them stared at me. Asou-san was red again while Otohata-san regarded me coolly. I stopped, almost regretting that I had laughed as Otohata-san continued to stare.

For a moment, I thought something flickered in his eyes but it had vanished just as it had appeared. I felt uncomfortable and looked at my feet, pretending to find it more interesting.

"Gomen." I tried to focus on Mami and wondered why she was so quiet. Perhaps she got too dazed and drifted to her fantasy world again upon hearing his voice? Perhaps.

Now that I've thought about it, his clear voice is rather... oddly calming.

It seemed oddly familiar too.

**- End of Chapter -**

**A/N:** Oh Gah! Aya's POV gave me a headache. And oh noes, I write like a twelve year old. D: I don't seem to know how to write stories anymore. Yare, yare. Even so, tell me what you think, yeah? Reviews make the world go round, after all. (:


End file.
